In a Box
by Quieteyes5
Summary: Kido, Kano, Seto and Mary are kidnapped by strange people, dumped into a U haul truck, and taken to an unknown location. No motive is known so far. But hey? Does there really need to be a reason for some fun? Featuring Shadow and Fracture as OCs. Pairings: kidokano, and setomary. It's a chapter story. Rated T for Kido's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is Quiet! So, I saw a random pic of Kagerou project and the characters were in little boxes. I thought it would be fun to right a random fanfic with their experiences in those boxes. Kidokano, and Setomary. A little Shinaya, Konoene, and Hibihiyo. Enjoyyy!**

* * *

Kido sat in the kitchen, trying to make lunch. Unfortunately, a certain idiot named Kano had forgotten to get the ingredients needed to make lunch, and there wasn't really any food left.

"I'm heading out now." Kido called. She placed her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. Before she could open it though, the door swung open and hit Kido straight in the face. She fell backwards, and glared at whoever was going to come through.

"Ow. What wa-" She was cut off as the person stepped through the door. It was a stranger, and before she could say another word, she grabbed her by the hood and shoved a wet handkerchief over her nose. Chloroform, she recognized, and she struggled furiously, before her vision darkened, and she fell limp into the strangers arms.

…...

The stranger carried her out into a fake U Haul truck. The driver came out, a tall 16 year old girl with honey brown hair and a streak of gold on her right.

"Got her?" The girl said to her partner. The kidnapper took the mask off. That person was also a girl, only slightly shorter than the first. Raven hair tumbled down to her mid back, and impish brown eyes stared back into the kaleidoscope like orbs of the other.

"What? Like I totally didn't have perfect timing? They won't expect her for another hour or so."

"Riiight... I'll just get number 2 now..." The brunette said. "I can't believe we got assigned to do this!" The ravenette laughed.

"4WP will be happy about this. Should I put her in the box now? Or later?" She gestured to Kido, who was still fast asleep. The brunette shrugged.

"Now would be nice. Then we don't run a risk." With that, the brunette turned back to the clubhouse. "Give a report would ya?" her partner nodded and pulled out a red cell phone the size of her palm. She dialed a few numbers and spoke cheerfully into the mic.

"This is Shadow! The blindfold is down and in the case! Out."

* * *

Kano was in the living room when he heard the door being opened.

"Ah! Danchou is back. Must of forgot something" He mumbled to himself while he rolled onto his face, hiding it in the pillow.

"How nice of you to call me leader. Sadly, no. Just a big fan of you!" A strange girly voice called out. Definitely not Kido's voice. The blonde looked up in surprise, but before he could register anything, a hand clapped over his mouth and a blindfold was covering his eyes. Ironic, now that he thought about it. Him thinking it was Kido, the mistress of hiding, and him, the master of lying. Both having to do with hiding the truth. Kano struggled against the hand. "Geez, seriously. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Why the heck would I do that?"

"Wmpfweurebmpfsfmpfmphmpfwaehiph"

"What? Nevermind." That was the last thing he heard before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, then nothing.

"This is Fracture, the puppeteer is down and in the case. Out."

* * *

Shadow eased open the door as Fracture dragged the blonde out. She looked at his face then up at her partners.

"Seriously? A leopard blindfold? That's just... no."

"Shut up. You hit Kido with the door."

"It was an accident!"

"Whatever." Shadow rolled her eyes and went in. Fracture shoved Kano into the box with Kido. The ravenette waited for her partner before they could tackle Seto and Mary. Those two would be the hardest, as Seto would never leave Mary's side. Plus, they didn't have much time before one of the other members of Mekakushi Dan noticed the 4 eldest members were missing.

They walked slowly upstairs, listening to noises at the doors. Finally, they came to a white painted door. Laughing was heard in the room, and both girls glanced at each other.

"I kinda feel bad for interrupting them..." Fracture whispered as she got the chloroform ready. "I mean, they don't need any help with their relationship." Shadow looked at her friend with disbelief.

"They don't need help? Are you kidding?!" She whisper yelled. "4WP says they only think each other as friends! Of course they need help!"

"Fine fine!" They ran in and grabbed Mary first, blindfolding her before she could use her 'eyes'. Seto was about to yell when Fracture tackled him and gagged him, holding the chloroform to his mouth. When he finally had gone limp, she moved on to Mary, who was struggling. Shadow whispered in her ear.

"We won't hurt you. This is for the best." With that, Fracture shoved the chloroform in her face. The medusae fell limp almost instantly. The brunette looked up at her partner.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Right then. Report." Shadow pulled out the phone.

"This is Shadow. Reader and Stone are down and in case two! Departing to point harbor. Out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quiet is back! Now I realized I never did the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT!**

**Now that that's done, this is Kanokido my friends! (Or Kidokano. Whatevs.) Also, some things are explained at the end. Shadow and Fracture's mysterious 4WP is partly revealed!**

* * *

Kido woke up to quiet mumbling. When she opened her eyes, she was worried that either she had gone blind, or she was still asleep, because it was so dark that she couldn't see anything. After a moment though, Kido found that no, that wasn't it, she was simply shoved up against someone's back.

"Urg..." She groaned as she tried to lean back. There was a pause, and then she heard a voice.

"Danchou? Is that you?" A sleepy Kano turned his head towards her. "Why are you hugging me..." Kido snapped her head up in shock. She gave a quick glance down at her body, and found it tangled in a mess with the cat eyed blonde.

"What the hell?" She cursed as she tried to scramble away from him. Key word being tried. In the end, the two ended up flipping and Kido was on the bottom, with Kano perching precariously on top of her. The liar blinked, and then started chuckling.

"Quite the predicament we have here, don't we?" He said nervously, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"That's an understatement. How are we even breathing? This... box is freaking metal."

"There's a small peephole on the top. I think we're out in the ocean."

It took Kido a moment to process that.

"WHAT?!" Then an overwhelming sense of fear captured her. "Get off me!" She said, wriggling in a panic. Bad move, as they only ended up tipping the box on it's side, causing Kido to fall into Kano's lap. The green haired girl let out a string of curses, but fell silent as they heard footsteps.

"How long do they have to be in these things?"

"As long as it takes."

"What about the 'activities?'" Kido shivered at the tone that the speaker used. It was obviously a girl, and her partner as well. Both seemed young, as their lilting voices suggested. As they walked away, Kido sighed and turned to speak. But as her head turned to the blonde, Kano himself had leaned forward to hear.

The result was a brush against each other's lips. They froze in shock, facing each other. Kano was the first to speak again.

"Well... That was interesting..." He said, trying for a smile. Kido blinked in shock. Then sighed.

"Screw this..." She mumbled, melting back down. "I give up. Just tell me what happens."

"Eh? That's not the Kido-san I know!" Kano gasped in mock shock. "A leader shouldn't give up very easily. Hey Kido? Do you think we're getting fed? Kido?" He looked down at the green haired girl, finding that she was sleeping in his lap. He grimaced, letting the smiling facade fall. Then he smirked slightly, and started stroking Kido's hair after a moment of hesitation. The leader of Mekakushi dan sighed and mumbled in her sleep.

"This isn't all too bad..." Kano said, leaning his head against the wall of the box. After a few minutes, he fell asleep, his left hand still on Kido's head.

A camera barely visible near the top of Kano's head blinked red.

* * *

Little did the pair know, that camera was being watched by two girls, Shadow and Fracture. Shadow instantly squealed when they had accidently 'kissed'. Fracture glanced at her friend uneasily. After they had fallen asleep, they switched out with two boys nearby.

Across the room a few people were monitoring Seto's and Mary's box. That couple hadn't woken up yet. Fracture was eager to see how that played out.

Around the room was various couples monitored through computers. One was marked 'Percabeth' and another said 'Syaosaku' All the boxes were metal, and each had a camera recording the events. The progress each box made would discern when the occupants would move on to the 'next stage' as Fracture called it. Kido and Kano was close to the second stage. They'd be given a new box of course, the stages got bigger as time went on. And when they'd reached the 'final stage', they were wiped of memories, and released back into their world. What they hoped to accomplish however...

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA! Well, the third chapter will be SETOMARY! And will feature the poor Mekakushi dan members freaking out. Someone tell me if they want Konoene to be put in! If only one person says yes, I will put it in. Oh! And if you like Kagerou days, check me and my friends out on youtube! GO UNNATURAL HAZE (Coming out on June 22) So don't go yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soo... Yeup. Here's SetoMary, Kidokano, and Konoene!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KAGEROU PROJECT**

* * *

Mary blinked once. Twice. A third time. She still couldn't wrap her head around it.

What was she doing in a metal box?

She had woken up in here, comfortably cuddled in Seto's arms. She had been surprised, but the albino medusae let it go.

Until she realized she was in a metal box. She had shrieked, her eyes flaring for a second (she was glad that Seto was asleep.) And promptly started pounding at the walls. Seto himself woke shortly after to Mary's crying.

"Mary? Where are we?"

"I-I don't know!" the medusae flew (crashed) into his arms, shivering from the shock. Seto patted her head uncomfortably.

"Ah! It's okay! It's okay! We'll get out of it. Okay?" He said. Mary blinked up at him, trying to find comfort in him.

"Oka-ay.." She whispered. Then she paused, thinking of something. "What about the other Mekakushi members?" She asked. Seto thought for a moment, then looked out a small hole in the box. As he surveyed the area, he found themselves on a boat. And there were identical metal boxes surrounding them. As he continued, he saw one of the boxes shaking. Then it fell, emitting curses and apologies. He sweatdropped, then turned to Mary.

"It seems like Kido and Kano are locked in a similar box together." He said. Mary tilted her head.

"They'd make a good couple, don't you think?" She said. Seto burst out laughing, hugging the little girl.

"Yeah! They would, wouldn't they?" He patted her on the head. Mary blinked a few times, confused as to why it was funny. The raven haired boy decided not to tell her. He sighed and looked out again. "I wonder who these people are.." He muttered. The medusae leaned against him.

"I don't know. The girl who came up blindfolded me said it was for the best.. Are they protecting us from something?" She thought out loud. Seto shrugged, feeling a bit cramped.

"Who knows." He gazed out the peephole. Then he smiled. "Hey, let's pretend it's a mystery and we have to solve it!" Mary looked surprised. Then her face split into a large smile.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Fracture squealed at their antics. It was Shadow's turn to be concerned for her. The ravenette shrugged and turned back to kidokano. The two were currently fighting (Actually, Kido was fighting, Kano was apologizing.) for a way to get untangled. Shadow sighed and exited the control room, walking among the boxes. Eventually, she came to the kagerou orphan's box, kneeling down to the box peephole.

"Honestly. You two are worse than Percabeth was when we started." She said. The curses stopped and a purple eye peeked out.

"Who the hell are you?" Kido said.

"Umm... I'd say classified information, but it's not really. So okay." Shadow said. "You two are of interest of 4WP. Can you guess what that stands for?"

"No."

"Geez, blunt much." The grin stayed on her face. "Anyways, that's beside the point. You two, along with Seto and Mary are guests on this little cruise ship. Big cruise ship. Whatever. And we put you through these fun little things so you get along better. So if you want to leave, I suggest getting along with each other. At this rate, Seto and Mary will get out of here before you two." With that, she got up and walked away, leaving Kido and Kano to ponder what the heck that shpil was about.

* * *

When Shadow got back to the control room, Fracture stood waiting, holding up a radio.

"We have to go back." She stated. Shadow blinked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"Konoene." As soon as she said that, Shadow shrieked and bounced up and down. Everyone else in the control room stared, but the ravenette didn't mind.

"That's my favorite pairing besides Kidokano! Let's go!" She pulled the brunette through the ship, arriving at the open air. The two pulled a small silver coin from each of their pockets, and threw them overboard. In the next instant, an oval tunnel of purple and red appeared, and in the next instant, they disappeared.

* * *

Back at Mekakushi Dan base:

Momo frantically looked around the base. She bumped into her brother as she turned the corner.

"I can't find Seto and Mary anywhere!" she exclaimed. Shintaro nodded in agreement.

"And the liar isn't anywhere either." He reported. Hibiya joined them along with Konoha, Ene in his hands.

"We searched town for Kido. She wasn't anywhere." The boy said. Ene actually looked a little worried.

"I searched each electrical source for her. Couldn't find her." The cyber girl put in. At that instant, a large oval tunnel appeared, and spit out two girls. The brigade stared at them as they stood up, brushing themselves off.

"That was the worst landing ever."

"Well it's not my fault you decided to take the faster way."

"I was excited!"

"Excuse me!" Shintaro burst in. "But who the heck are you?" The two girls glanced at him, then at each other.

"Grab and run?"

"Yeah." In an instant, the raven haired girl had Konoha and Ene in her hands, while her partner opened another tunnel. The ravenette glanced back as she threw the shocked pair into the swirling mess of purple and red.

"They'll be back in an instant! Sorry!" She called out, just as the three remaining members reached out. Before they could grab her, the ravenette jumped through the portal. And it closed. Momo blinked in surprise as she grasped empty air. Then Hibiya spoke.

"Well. Now we know where the others went." He said. Momo glared at him.

"You think?" She crossed her arms. "Now what do we do?" She asked, addressing her brother. He was staring at the space intently. "Oi! Brother! What now?!" She called. Shintaro continued to stare. The two barely caught his next few words.

"That portal seems very familiar."

* * *

Fracture and Shadow returned, an empty metal box waiting. Without hesitation, they shoved the shocked pair into the box, and promptly shut the lid, marking it 'Konoene'. With that done, Fracture sighed and dusted her hands.

"Hey, that Shintaro, wasn't he in one of our earlier missions?" She asked. Her friend shrugged.

"Possibly Shinaya. Before she... yeah." Shadow replied. Then she smirked. "Let's take them to the others."

* * *

Konoha was still in shock. Ene was the one freaking out.

"I can't leave the phone!" the cyber girl cried out. "Why can't I leave the phone!?" Konoha attempted at calming her down (After he got over his shock. Which lasted a while.).

"E-Ene! It's fine! We'll get out of this okay?" He said, speaking into the phone. Suddenly, he felt the box moving. The albino glanced around, searching for some way to see. What he found was a peephole on the side. His eye peered outside, and he blinked twice when he saw a box that said KidoKano, and blinked again at SetoMary. Funny. He was thinking that both would make good couples. Ene cried out from inside the phone.

"Lemme see!" She said. Konoha held the phone's screen up to the peephole, and Ene peered through. "Uwaa~! We're on a boat!" She whispered. Then she scanned the area.

"What do you think we should do?" The albino android asked. Ene was silent. "Ene? Hello?"

"Don't you think that Kido and Kano would make a good couple?" There was a burst of laughter from the box beside them. Konoha scrambled to listen. The voice once again spoke.

"Ene! It's me! Seto!" The raven haired boy called. "Is Konoha there with you?" The two mentioned, called out.

"We're here!"

"What's going on!?"

"Who were those girls?" Then Kido's angry voice called out from the other side.

"Idiotic freaks who think putting a boy and a girl in a box is fun." She said. Seto sweatdropped from his box.

"I have Mary with me." He said. "And Kido is with Kano. How is he by the way?"

"He's asleep."

"You knocked him out again?"

"Um... Maybe?" Ene giggled at the green haired girl's answer. Then spoke up.

"I can't leave Master's phone for some reason. They put up these weird firewall thingys." She reported. Konoha looked at her screen.

"That's not good." He remarked. Ene facepalmed. Face-sweater. Whatever. Point is her sweater hit her face instead. The albino blinked at her. "Did that hurt?"

"No. I'm reminded of my past life." She said, shrugging. "What do we do now?" It was Seto who answered.

"There isn't much we can do." He said. "But Kido said that the girls were talking about 'activities'. Which makes me think there's a bigger plot than just this." Kido voiced her agreement.

"Which sucks because I'm in a metal box with an idiot who keeps falling asleep."

"He wouldn't do that if you stopped knocking him out on purpose."

"He's ANNOYING!" Ene couldn't hold back laughter. Konoha looked cluelessly at the cyber girl, who had gone into such a fit of laughter the phone started vibrating along with her. The albino sighed.

"Well, I suppose we can wait." He said. The others agreed. And all three Kagerou boxes fell into a lapse of silence. Then Ene spoke up.

"Do you think they'll feed us?" Konoha glanced at her curiously.

"You get hungry?"

"... No."

* * *

Shadow sighed in annoyance.

"They aren't nearly as interesting as the others were!" She complained. Fracture waved her away.

"Shh!" She mumbled, watching the screen intensely. Her friend rolled her eyes. Despite the cool and indifferent facade the brunette put up, Konoene always seemed to make her freak out. Almost as much as Shadow. The named ravenette sighed. So much for exciting. With that, she gazed at the Kidokano box. The green haired tsundere had been knocking out Kano every 5 minutes. Shadow thought it was funny, but it probably would give Kano a concussion. 4WP wouldn't like that very much. So...

This was how Shadow found herself moving the Kidokano box to the next stage.

* * *

Kido shook Kano awake.

"Ne? Danchou? What's happening now?" He blinked.

"We're being moved." She replied back, peering out of the peephole. Suddenly, the peephole was covered in a dark blanket. "The hell?" After a few minutes thought, the blanket was taken off, and the metal box fell open. Kido scrambled to get out, glancing around her surroundings.

They were in a white room the size of an average walk in closet. There was a stool, and a door leading to a bathroom. On another wall was a speaker. Kano followed slowly after her.

"Where the heck-?" He was cut off by the static of the speaker.

"Welcome to the next stage! Food will be given to you from the ceiling! Enjoy your stay!"

* * *

**A/N: Tada! So what's next!? Hate? Like? Review! I think... This was waay longer than the other chapters. I think. Anyways, internet cookies for the peeps who figure out what 4WP stands for before the 5th chapter is posted! And UNNATURAL HAZE is NOT coming out on June 22... It'll come out next week. I still need to edit stuff. Sorry. Oh well. AND ONWARD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ONWARD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KAGEROU PROJECT**

* * *

Kido sat across the room from Kano. Now that the box had been taken away, she had plenty of room to avoid the lying idiot. Kano himself was whistling in 'his side of the room'. They (Kido mostly) decided that one side would be Kano's, and the other was Kido's. Images flashed through her mind of her so called "Horrific" experiences in the box.

_"Neh Neh! Kido! I think I can reach-" Kano called out as he reached across from her. Kido glanced at his hand, then yelled out._

_"Idiot! Don't do that!" She tried to knee him in the gut, but only succeeded in falling under him as he towered over her. "... I told you not to." She stated. Kano laughed sheepishly._

_"You're the one who tried to knee me." He said as he smiled down at her. Then suddenly the box tilted, as if the ship was hitting rough waters. The sudden movement caused Kano to lose his grip on the wall and fell forward. He caught himself with the floor, but his face was only a centimeter away from Kido's. The green haired girl's eyes were wide as they stared into Kano's amber ones. The boy was too shocked to even try to use his eyes. Kido was in the same situation. They simply looked at each other for a while._

_Then the ship jolted again._

_And their lips brushed._

_Again._

_This jolted Kido out of her stupor. She shoved Kano off of her, and huddled to the side as best as she could._

_"Don't do anything stupid." She mumbled. Kano's legs were still tangled with her. But for now, she supposed it was fine. As long as they weren't in any awkward, uncomfortable positions._

Kido ducked her head into her knees.

"When do we get out?" She mumbled to herself. But Kano overheard.

"Who knows. But can I come over to your side? Pleeease?" He replied.

"No."

"Aww.. But they said we have to 'get along'" He complained as he stood at the 'boundary'. Kido glared at him, but he didn't flinch. He was long used to her belittling stares. The blonde shrugged and stepped over the line, placing himself next to Kido. The girl turned away from him.

"Go away." She muttered. But she was tired. The struggle to stay away from him had taken the fight out of her. And honestly, she was somewhat glad that he was there for her at the moment. "I just want to go back home." She said. But when she heard no reply, the green haired girl turned back. Kano was staring at the other wall, tears in his eyes. "Kano? Are you alright?" Suddenly, his eyes flashed red, and the tears disappeared, a smile replaced.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine. Just thinking." He was met with an even more evil glare than usual. "What?" He shrugged, slightly uneasy. Kido stared at him.

"Stop lying. Take your mask off. IhateitwhenyoulietomeandSetojustbecauseyouthinkitw illmakeushappybecauseitdoesn'tandithurtsmetoseeyou whenyou'relikethis.*" She rambled the last part. At some point in her ramble, she had stood up, and was now towering over the boy. Kano stared at her in confusion, the mask slowly fading.

"Why Tsubomi... You're never like this." He tried. Kido simply glared, then sat down again.

"I just hate it when you lie." She stated. They sat in silence. After a minute, she turned back to him. But before she could get a word out, he tackled her, his lithe body pinning her to the wall. He stared into her lavender eyes, his amber ones piercing through even worse than her glare.

"If you hate that I lie, then I have to tell you this." He started. "I love you Tsubomi Kido." He said. Kido stared at him in shock, searching for a lie in his face. She found none.

"I..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the control room:

Shadow was screaming at the monitor, "SAY YES! SAY YES!" The ravenette shouted. Fracture sighed and continued watching the SetoMary box. They'll be in the second stage soon.

* * *

Seto patted Mary's head as she slept. After they had taken Kido and Kano, there wasn't many people to talk to. Ene was constantly reliving her memories (though what they were, not even Konoha knew.), while her albino companion was busy falling in and out of sleep. Mary was awake the majority of the time, but after a few rough waters, she had tired out from her crying. Seto actually held her in his arms through that business, and for some reason, he had felt his face heat up during the whole time. And his face was still a little warm. Maybe because Mary was whispering his name in her sleep. He blushed and leaned against the wall of the box.

"Dang Mary... Why does this have to be so hard to hold back..." He whispered. Still not noticing the camera.

* * *

Fracture was less obvious about her excitement. But Shadow still noticed her tapping feet. The ravenette pointed to her friend.

"GUILTY!" She called. Fracture barely paid any mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... Has anyone figured out what 4WP stands for? If you want the answer, PM me! Or if you want, just review! It's way shorter than the last, but I found it cute. KonoEne and the conclusion of KidoKano in the next stage. And UNNATURAL HAZE IS OUT! Guess which one I am. Link is on my page!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey so! 4WP if you haven't guessed by now is ***. It's going to be revealed in the story! SO READ IT! AND UNNATURAL HAZE IS ON MY PAGE SO GO TO IT PLEASSSE**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KAGEROU PROJECT**

* * *

Kido blinked at the blonde in shock. He... loves her?

"I..." She trailed off. "I... think..." Her voice failed her. Kano stared at her. Then he smiled.

"Okay. I get it. You don't return my feelings. That's fine." He laughed uneasily and backed away. "You don't have to say anything. I get it." He hid his eyes with his bangs and turned his back to her. Kido grabbed his arm. He froze. She froze. She honestly had no idea how that helped. All she knew was that she didn't want that feeling to end. That strange warm feeling in her stomach that she had when he had confessed. Kano turned to look at her, hopefulness obvious in his eyes. Kido opened her mouth, then shut it again and let go, looking down at the ground.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Kano's hopeful expression dropped. "Sorry."

"...It's fine." He shrugged and went to the opposite corner from her. "Sorry for catching you by surprise." They sat in silence. Kido buried her face in her hands. What on Earth was she doing?

* * *

Shadow pounded the desk.

"NO!" Was all she said. Actually, she was doing that multiple times. Fracture rolled her eyes and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm moving Setomary to stage two. Get Kidokano to stage three." Was all she said. The ravenette looked up, and the anger in her eyes was replaced by mischief.

"Oh this is going to be good."

* * *

Seto hugged Mary as they moved. The boy whispered calm comforts to the worried medusae. Seto felt his face burning as Mary whispered into his chest.

"Don't leave me. Please."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

Konoha watched as Ene cried. She was being overwhelmed by memories, and whenever Konoha asked, it just got worse. The cyber girl was distraught by whatever it was, and it was killing the albino to see her. Finally he picked her up and held her to his chest, hugging the phone.

"It's going to be alright Ene. You'll see. The good guys always win." He mumbled. Ene's crying quieted to a small sniffling.

"Konoha... Can I call you Haruka?"

"Why?"

"Just... Cause."

"Okay. What should I call you?"

"Um... Can you call me Takane? That's what I used to be."

"And Haruka was your boyfriend." Silence.

"I wish he was."

"Were you good friends?"

"He was my only friend really. We got along, it was almost as if we were a couple. But I never got the chance to say it to him."

"Then when we get out of here, we can find him and you can tell him what you want to say!"

"...Can I tell you first, to... see what he would say?"

"Sure!"

"Then... Haruka, I love you." Even though Konoha thought it was meant for someone else, he felt a strange warm feeling in his chest. He hugged the phone closer.

"I love you to Takane." There was a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." And Konoha felt a tear drip down the side of his face. For him, it would be hopeless for Takane to love him. This.. android or whatever he was. There was a slight buzz, and Konoha found that Ene was asleep, sighing contently. Konoha silently pressed his lip to the screen.

"I love you Ene."

* * *

Kido shivered in the corner. They had sat like this for an hour now. Kano hadn't spoken, and his face was turned away from her. But she was sure he was crying. The two then heard the speaker crackle.

"Okay!" The voice called out. "You've been making good progress actually. So, 4WP has decided to move you to the third and final stage! Have fun!" Without warning, the floors underneath both of them disappeared. Kido gasped and grasped the ledge.

"Kano! Help!" She called out. The boy's voice cried back.

"Kido! I'll be right there. Just hang on!" But she couldn't. A metal claw reached up and grabbed her by the leg, pulling her down into darkness. "KIDO!"

…...

The next thing she knew, she was in a black four walled room. The only light source was a burning candle in the corner. She pounded the walls.

"Kano! Where are you?" She exclaimed. Out of nowhere, a girl suddenly appeared. She was only a little shorter than Kido, and raven hair tumbled down her back.

"Kano can't hear you. He's on the other side of the maze. His job, is to find you. Now, I'm sure that this is a shock to you, but what's worse is the 5 minute time limit he has. He has no map, and no instructions. How he manages, is up to you. As soon as I leave, the time will begin." With that, she turned to a portal on the side of the wall. Kido reached out.

"Wait! Who are you? What's 4WP? Why are you doing this?" The girl laughed.

"My name's Shadow. 4WP is Fourth wall pairings. And if you aren't dense, you'll get the why." With that, she left, and a sand timer appeared. The grains falling through. Kido widened. There was a bomb attached to the bottom of the timer. A pressure bomb. She backed away as the realization slowly dawned on her.

If Kano didn't find her in time...

They planned to kill her.

* * *

Kano heard the scream instantly. He ran through the halls in a panic.

"Kido! Kido where are you!" he called. He turned a right. An identical hall greeted him. He cursed under his breath. "They have to put up a maze?" He grumbled. Left, Right, straight, Right, Right again. Left again. The more he continued, the more he got lost. He yelled in frustration. In that instant, a girl appeared.

"Name's Shadow, and I will be your guide." She smirked. Kano continued running, not wanting to waste any second. Shadow ran alongside.

"Now, I may have exaggerated to Kido about you not having any help. I mean, I really don't want that bomb to go off." She said, Kano screeched to a halt.

"Bomb!? Are you crazy?"

"You have... 4 minutes and 20 seconds to save her... mark. You won't get there in time if you don't let me help." Shadow chastised. Kano cursed.

"What do I do?"

"Close your eyes. Let go of all the hate you have for the world, and focus on her. If she's willing, then you will find her. If not," She shrugged. "Then I guess it's bye bye to her!" With that, she disappeared. Kano bit his lip and did as he was told. He reached out and pulled the best memories of them together.

"Kido. Please. Let me find you."

…...

Kido closed her eyes and thought of all the times she and Kano were together. When did he start loving her? When did he stop thinking of her as a sister and friend, and started thinking of her as something more? Was it all the time? Or was it just recently. Right now though, she didn't care.

"Kano... Please find me."

…...

The blonde's eyes opened in a flash. He started running. Left, left again. Right, then straight. The right, left, right, straight... he continued on. As he got closer to his destination, clocks started littering the walls. They were count-down timers. His gaze fell on one of them

2:00

He watched in horror as it changed.

1:59

He ran. The clocks were more frequent now, and he didn't even stop to check them. Eventually though, he came to a dead end. He cursed and pounded on the wall.

"NO!" He yelled, tears running down his face. Instantly he heard a voice on the other side.

"Kano? Kano thank god!" Kido yelled back. "Please! There's a bomb in here!"

"Kido!" He shouted through the wall. "Is there a door somewhere there?" Silence.

"No... just walls."

"I don't know..."

"How much time is left?"

"... 30 seconds." He collapsed to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to save you. I really do love you though." he said. "I have since Shintaro came along actually. It was kinda funny. It was on the bus that I actually thought abou-"

"I don't want to hear it."

0:20

"I love you Kido."

0:10

"I love you too Kano."

0:01

0:00

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER *runs away from the screaming mob* REVIEEEWWWWW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRR**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: BACK AGAIN! I survived the mob! And here you are peoplez! The conclusion of Kanokido. And a sneak peak of SetoMary and Konoene**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KAGEROU PROJECT**

* * *

Kano sobbed as the clock turned to zero.

"Kido?"

No answer.

"Kido!?"

"ANSWER ME KIDO!" He pounded his fist into the wall. "No..." Suddenly the wall lifted. Inside was... nothing? Almost nothing. Pieces of glass littered the floor, and a broken sand timer was off to the side. There wasn't any sign of Kido anywhere. So that left him with two theory's.

One: Kido had disintegrated. Highly improbable since nothing else had disintegrated.

Two: Kido had been moved out of that room at the last second.

The latter more likely. Kano breathed a sigh of relief. Then he clammed up again.

If she wasn't here, then where was she?

* * *

Kido opened her eyes to see darkness. She glanced around confusedly, for some reason, she could only see herself.

"You passed." Kido whipped her head around to see Shadow standing with her arms crossed.

"It was a TEST?!" The tsundere exclaimed. "That whole thing was a freaking TEST!?" Shadow nodded.

"But more importantly, you didn't break till the last 10 seconds. Which makes you qualified to join 4WP." The ravenette explained. Kido looked at her curiously. "Only those who break in the last few seconds are allowed to join. They can hide their true emotions for an extended period of time with the one's they love, and they aren't afraid of doing illegal things."

"Like kidnapping and almost killing someone."

"We were going to take you out of there last second either way." Kido just stared in disbelief. Then she decided to actually take the time to notice the young girl. Unlike the previous times they had seen the girl, where she had been carefree and happy, Shadow was now straight faced and serious. The tsundere raised a brow.

"So... What do you have to do to join?" Kido asked. Shadow stared at her, emotion void from her face.

"You leave home. Your existence is erased from that dimension. No one will have any memory of you, or what happened. Not even Kano would remember you. But even then, you'd still be able to see them, but you'll be different. Kido is gone, and you are a new person." She said. Kido stared at her in disbelief.

"Why would I do that?!" She exclaimed. Shadow looked slightly uneasy.

"Well, there are benefits as well. You travel dimensions, you see new people, you're immortal, and you get a fresh start." Shadow paused. And suddenly, Kido could see all the emotion that she was trying to hold back. Sadness, anger, disappointment, and worst of all.

The feeling of abandonment.

Kido could barely catch it, and Shadow was emotionless. But the leader of Mekakushi Dan pressed the issue.

"Why did you join if you don't like it?" She asked. Shadow blinked.

"What?"

"You're eyes. Trust me. I know how to read someone through their eyes. You don't want to be doing this job." She said. "Why did you join then?" Shadow blinked again in surprise.

"I-I..." She trailed off, then looked at the ground. "That's not something I want to share." She looked up again. "I'll be taking your answer for no?" She gave a sarcastic smile. Kido grimaced and nodded.

"I can't just leave everybody." Shadow nodded.

"Okay... You won't remember anything that's happened on this ship. Instead, your memories will be replaced by some even equivalent to this." The ravenette explained. Her brown eyes held no warmth anymore. "Close your eyes. I'll send you back to your room."

* * *

Kano sat in the room quietly. His breathing was the only sound he could hear.

"Kido... Where are you?" He whispered. Silence. He sighed. All he really could do was wait until someone came to get him. He didn't want to get lost in the maze again, and there wasn't really anyway out. There was a pause, then a slight buzzing sound.

"Kano?" The blonde's eyes flew open. He took in the sight of Kido standing in front of him. Unable to hold himself, he jumped up and hugged her, shoving both of them into the wall. "O-oi!" She exclaimed. Kano simply continued hugging her.

"I thought I lost you." he whispered. Kido could only stand in shock. Her arms raised up hesitantly, then pulled Kano in closer to her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said. Kano didn't say anything. Instead he pulled away, smiling. The Mekakushi Dan leader noticed that his smile was gentler than normal, and the hysteria from his face was gone. They simply stood there, staring at each other for a while, then another buzzing noise sounded. When they turned, they saw Shadow standing on the other side of the room. A smile was on her face. Kido frowned. The mysterious ravenette puzzled her. One second, she's dead serious, the next, she's a happy-go-lucky person. Her facade, was honestly even better than Kano's (Ironic...). The ravenette stepped forward to them.

"As much as I like this happy reunion, I need to remove your memories. If you'll kindly come with me." She said with a smile. Kano blinked.

"Removing our memories!? What?!" He exclaimed. Kido sighed.

"Idiot. She can't have us running around our place yelling something about kidnappers who make us go through a series of tests. Can she?" The tsundere explained, already approaching Shadow. Kano tilted his head.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh." Kido rolled her eyes and extended her hand to him. He took it, slightly hesitant, but he trusted her. Shadow smirked and said something into her radio. In the next instant, Kido and Kano found themselves in a dark room. Shadow's voice sounded, echoing through the area.

"It's as simple as this. Concentrate on your feelings for each other, and we can make a synchronized memory so you don't have two different scenarios running through your mind. Clear?" She said. Then not waiting for a reply, she continued. "Close your eyes." They obeyed, slightly confused.

…...

Kido opened her eyes, taking in the scenery. She was in a thin forest, and she was lying on the ground. What happened? The memory was fuzzy. All she remembered was... something about a kidnapping... And she and Kano... Her eyes flashed for a moment.

"Kano!" She whipped her head around, looking for the named blonde. She found him nearby, sitting up and groaning, clutching his head. At the sound of his name, he turned, and Kido had to try very hard to stifle a laugh. His hair was everywhere, and leaves clung to his shirt and head. A few sticks were tossed into the mix as well. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked. Kano took one glance and collapsed into laughter.

"I probably look better than you!" He exclaimed. "You look like you fell through a tree."

"So do you."

"You have reindeer horns."

"WHAT?!" Kido felt her hair. Sure enough two sticks protruded from her hair. She pulled them out and covered it with her hood. Then she sighed. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked. Kano shook his head.

"Not much. I remember you and I being kidnapped, and then we escaped somehow... and then..." He trailed off, glancing at her. "Did I really confess to you?" He mumbled. Kido blushed and nodded. Then he smiled. "And you like me back?" Another quick nod. His grin grew. "Good." before she could react, he had pressed his lips firmly to hers. She gave a squeak of surprise. Then he pulled away.

"Wha-"

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." He said. Kido blushed and hid her face with her hood.

"I-idiot... Come on. Let's get back to the base. The others will be wondering where we are." She said, already heading in a random direction. Kano shrugged and caught up to her, grabbing her hand. Kido blinked, but didn't pull away. Then before she lost courage, she let her head fall onto his shoulder, leaning on him slightly. Kano gave a chuckle and wrapped his arm around her. She didn't protest.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the 4WP cruise ship.

Mary sat in the center of the room as Seto went around the room, again, looking for an exit. The voice had told them food would come from the ceiling, but neither of them were very hungry.

"Neh Seto,I think the voice is a girl." Mary called out. Seto turned.

"Me too. We're one step closer to figuring out this mystery!" He said, then he came back to join her. "I don't get it. There should be some way to get out. I mean, they did bring us in. So how?" He asked. Mary shrugged. At least they weren't in a metal box.

"Maybe the ceiling. They did say food came from there."

"Maybe." They sat in silence. "Hey Mary? What do you think they're planning to do with us?"

"I... I don't know." Was the reply. "They said it was for the best, so I don't think they want to hurt us. Maybe they're protecting us from something."

"You're really good at making guesses." Mary gave a little laugh.

"I guess." Seto chuckled. Then he sighed again. "Seto? I'm sleepy..." She leaned against him. Seto nodded and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes, and Seto looked away. Mary wasn't used to this much stress, and it made her quite tired from all the worrying. Seto understood. And it was fine. Then Mary started mumbling, obviously dreaming. "...like you..." She said. Seto blinked and turned to face her sleeping face. Her porcelain skin was unnaturally pale. Seto smiled. And leaned over to kiss her sleeping face.

"I love you Mary." The medusae sighed in her sleep contentedly. Seto smiled. He knew she heard.

* * *

Fracture smirked at the two. They were moving fast. Not as fast as she had hoped, but this would do. She pulled out a radio.

"Get ready for Setomary stage 3. Make sure they're separate."

* * *

Ene woke up. To her surprise, Konoha was now asleep. She sighed in sadness. The cyber girl knew he wouldn't remember her. Even if he did, he wouldn't know her as she is. And besides, nobody would like a girl like her. An idiotic, crazy, freak with serious mental issues.

But still. It had made her feel better when he had told her that he loved her. Even if he was only saying it to make her feel better. Then she paused. The dream.

As she slept (She hadn't remembered when she ever had slept since she took this form.), she dreamed that he had...

It was just a dream.

But still, she couldn't remember being so happy in her life.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! So, you guys got your fix of Kanokido?**

**I know I didn't.**

**There will be more! And more SetoMary, and Konoene! (HaruTaka). So. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SETOMARY FTW. And KonoEne. Little bits of KidoKano**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KAGEROU PROJECT**

* * *

It was Mary's turn to search the room for any hidden exit. The two had been at it for an hour now. Seto was resting, his tall body stretched on the floor. They had been given food as promised, and they found that a box would definetly not have fit through the hole. A mechanical arm had reached down from a small hole about the size of a plate. Seto sighed. There was no helping it. They were prisoners until the kidnappers released them. He was about to close his eyes when Mary screamed. He stood up quickly, searching for the young girl.

There.

Oh frick.

The young medusae was standing in the center of a giant hole. Around her, the tiles had dropped off to somewhere, and she was standing on the final one. Seto watched in horror as the tile broke and disappeared, Mary falling to the seemingly bottomless abyss. He yelled out, then suddenly he noticed that the floor was no longer there. He gasped in surprise, and fell.

* * *

Konoha awoke to bright light flooding into the box. He shielded his eyes, and saw two smiling girls looking in.

"Wha?" He mumbled. Then felt a jolt of shock as he realized that the raven haired one was grabbing Ene's phone. The cyber girl was yelling her annoyance and disapproval. "Let her go!" He exclaimed, trying to grab the phone back, but the brunette simply pushed him back. Since when was she so strong?

"Easy. We're making this more interesting." She said. The raven haired one chuckled and reached into the phone Ene was shocked into silence as she was plucked out of the phone and grew into full size.

"What is this!?" The cyber girl yelled out. Then before any of them could react, she was heaved back into the box, and the lid was shut. She huffed. "Now it's really crowded in here." She said. Konoha blinked and looked down.

"Feet."

"What?"

"You have feet."

"... You haven't changed one bit." Ene whispered under her breath. Konoha stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He didn't give up though. He wormed his hand out from behind him and grabbed her arm.

"No, it's not nothing. You know something about my past. I want to know what it is." He said. Ene shoved his hand off.

"I said it's nothing. It's nothing to do with you."

"Ene. Tell me please."

"No."

"Ene."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because maybe I can help!" Konoha grabbed her arm as she turned her face away. "TAKANE. Talk to me!"

"I SAID IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU HARUKA!" Then her hands flew to her mouth. Konoha's eyes widened. Ene blushed and hid her face. "Sorry." She mumbled. Konoha could only stare in shock as he put the puzzle together.

"I'm... Haruka?"

* * *

Mary opened her eyes. She was in a large glass container of some sort. Below her was a large pile of sand. Holding the case up was a large wooden contraption of some sort.

"Seto?" She called. No answer. Then before her eyes, a 16 year old girl appeared, smiling.

"Hey Mary." She waved. The young girl could only stare in confusion. "Ah. You can't hear me can you." She walked up closer and waved her hand over the glass. Three holes appeared. "Better?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Mary asked. The girl thought for a second.

"My name's Fracture. And I don't think you'll be very friendly with me after this. But don't worry. You'll be going home soon."

"Wait! What's going on?" Fracture blinked.

"Well. This is a test. For what, you have to figure it out. But as soon as I leave, a 5 minute countdown will start. And Seto, once again, will have to rescue you. Deal?" The brunette smirked as Mary's eyes widened. Then she waved her hand again, and the holes in the glass disappeared. And she too, vanished. Suddenly, Mary found herself tipping to the side.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed. Then she landed on the bottom. Around her, sand littered the ground. She looked up. More sand was falling through a tiny hole. It took her a moment to realize the situation.

She was in a giant sand timer.

* * *

Seto woke up in a small room with three doors.

"What the..." He said. Before he could take a step, a girl appeared in front of him.

"Before you ask, my name is Fracture. Mary is in perilous danger and your job is to save her. Choose one of these doors as the path you will take. Each will lead to her, but you only have 5 minutes to make it to her. All these doors have a danger that you will have to face. But remember. 5 minutes. Start now." She disappeared before Seto could ask any questions. He paused, then saw a clock on top one of the doors.

4:51

He crashed through the door straight ahead, not really caring if it led to some... danger. He just needed to get to Mary as soon as physically possible.

And then some.

* * *

Kido had fallen asleep sometime along the taxi ride. The driver had been slightly suspicious of two random kids walking out of the forest, but he didn't ask anything besides the address. Kano had taken care of the rest. Finally back home, Kido was relieved to see that everything was still in shape. Kido opened the door to the base. Inside, Momo, Hibiya, and Shintaro sat on the couches, facing each other. When the door squeaked open, all heads turned that way.

"Ah! Danchou!" Momo exclaimed. "We were so worried about you! But these girls said you guys would be back and then they took Konoha and Ene and they saidthattheywouldbebackaswellsoItriedaskingShintar owhathethoughtweshoulddowbutthenhesaidthattheporta lyouguyswentthroughlookedfamiliarsonowhe'stryingto remember."

Kano blinked.

"Ah...What?" He laughed. Momo took in a breath, ready to speak again, but Hibiya stopped her.

"What's she's saying is that there were these weird girls that took you guys, Seto and Mary, and Konoha and Ene through this portal. Obaa-san tried to ask her NEET brother what they should do, but he said something about the portal being familiar." He explained. Kano nodded. Kido frowned.

"Well, I'd like to confirm the story, but for some reason we don't remember much about it." She said. "If Shintaro can remember, maybe we can get to the bottom of this." Kano smiled and grabbed her hand leading Kido to sit on the couch. Momo stared in awe at the physical contact between the two without Kido hitting him.

"When were you two so close?" The idol blurted out. Hibiya banged his head on the table, and Kido blushed. But the strangest thing to them was that she didn't pull away. Kano laughed at Shintaro's gaping expression. The former NEET blinked a few times.

"She's right. When did you become so close?"

"That's not really the concern right now. Let's just focus on getting you to remember what this... portal is all about." Kido cut in before Kano could say anything embarrassing. "What do you remember about the portal?" She directed the question to Shintaro. He bit his lip and tried to grab his phone, but with Ene (And his phone) gone, all he grasped was empty air.

"I just remember it being before I left school."

"Which was..."

"Two years ago. Around the time some of my schoolmates died." He muttered the last part quietly. Kido and Kano glanced at each other, Kido squeezing the blonde's hand for support. Two years ago. Two years since Ayano died. She mentioned an interesting classmate. Was Shintaro this same person? Kano bit his lip, and put on a mask of calm composure.

"So... What was your classmates names?" He asked. Shintaro turned away.

"There were three. Haruka, Takane, and... Ayano." He replied. Kano didn't react, but Kido, not having anyway to hide it, sucked in a breath at the final name. Then Shintaro's eyes widened. "That's it. Ayano. I saw the portal with her. We were..." He cringed, like something hurt. "The heck? I can't remember..." Kido pressed her lips together.

"Well... Try. It may give us a clue to what's going on." Shintaro frowned and sighed.

"I've been trying for the past hour now. I can't seem to get anything. Why don't you try remembering?" He retorted. Kido glared back, then closed her eyes, settling into the couch.

"I don't quite know... All I really remember was being a victim of kidnapping, and Kano and I escaped... Seto and Mary were there. And Konoha and Ene." She said. "Other than that, it's all blurry." She frowned. Kano turned his head up, acting like he was in deep thought.

"I remember something about a ship. Maybe we should go to the harbor?"

"But where we ended up was a mile away from there." Momo raised her hand in question.

"Don't you find it strange that you guys only seemed to forget when you woke up in... wherever you woke up?" She asked. Kido glanced at her and nodded.

"Good observation. Maybe we should go back there and try to see if there's any signs of the trail." It was agreed then. Mekakushi Dan was going back to the scene of the crime!

* * *

**A/N: Soo... that was a corny stop there... But I had to do something.**

**Will Mekakushi Dan find the secret of 4WP? Or will Shadow and Fracture think of some new excuse to get them out of trouble?**

**Find out in the next chapter of In a Box!**

**Kido: You suck at cliffhangers you know...**

**Quiet: HOLYMOTHEROFFRICK!**

**Kano:.. I'm here!**

**Quiet: You know I find it funny that you guys came at the verry end of this chapter... Where were you guys earlier?**

**Kido:... I don't remember...**


End file.
